This application claims the priority of Japanese Application No. P11-151872 filed on May 31, 1999.
The present invention relates to an inclinometer or clinometer for detecting an inclination angle relative to a horizontal plane or a vertical axis. Particularly, the present invention relates to a micro inclinometer or clinometer for the use of robotics, virtual reality apparatus or the like.
Recently, in the field of mechano-electronics including robotics, virtual reality or the like, various products have been developed. These products use very small sensors. These sensors include gyro, accelerator, inclinometer or the like. Conventionally, various type of inclinometers utilizing various principles have been used. Typically, such an inclinometer that has a liquid containing vessel and is applied to detect inclination angle by detecting the inclination angle of the liquid surface has been known and used.
However, it has been difficult to make such a conventional inclinometer in very small size in order to be used in many ways for mechano-electronics products. Particularly, in case of inclinometers of the type utilizing the inclination of liquid surface, it has been difficult to make it in small size.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inclinometer of a very small size.
According to the present invention, there is provided an inclinometer comprising a spherical mass, a spherical shell surrounding said spherical mass and having a reference axis and a plurality of electrodes mounted on the spherical inner surface of said spherical shell, said inclinometer applied to detect the inclination angle of said reference axis by the output signal of said electrodes.
Accordingly, the inclinometer of the present invention can be made in very small size.
According to the present invention, the inclination azimuth of said reference axis is detected by the output signal of said electrodes. Said electrodes comprises six electrodes each positioned along orthogonal three axes. Said electrodes are positioned at points corresponding to surfaces of a regular polyhedron. Said electrodes are formed as meshed electrodes each being separated from one another by latitudinal partition lines and longitudinal partition lines. Said inclination angle of reference axis is calculated by using the electrostatic capacity between said spherical mass and the respective electrode. A closed circuit is formed by a contact between said spherical mass and said electrodes and said inclination angle of reference axis is calculated by detecting such electrodes that form said closed circuit.